When Worlds Collide OC - Marie
"Chaos never lasts. Disorder eventually becomes sequential. The world will always adjust to turmoil. In truth, chaos is the spontaneous change of order to entropy. That is how we operate." - Kimura (AKA Konton), Primordial of Chaos, to Marie History The Primordial of Chaos was one of the most feared of all Primordials, mainly for his billigerent nature, but also for his unimaginable power. He had been slain so few times because of this, which put him in a legendary status among Primordials and Mankind. As stated by his title, he represented the Forces of Chaos, the inevitable and unpredictable pit that all forms of order will eventually fall into. He prided himself on being the primary cause of disorder and disarray, as influencing Primordials and Men to fall into mayhem is what grants him his infamous power. Because of this power, Chaos had only been reincarnated 56 times, and in his most recent life was reincarnated into the body of an oriental nobleman on Dynast. Given his chaotic attitude, Chaos never had an official name, he used to frequently destroy any records of him on Antiquita as well as burn the books and slay the Primordials there to cause an information crisis on the other Earths. Thus, the only knowledge of him came from those who knew of him and the destruction that followed, and they who passed the tales on to their children. Because of this, Chaos went by many different names though none were thought to be the true name, and so in his current life on Dynast, Chaos referred to himself as Lord Kimura, a powerful and benign nobleman. On Dynast, Kimura was the ruler of several oriental countries, having lived for over a thousand years as Emperor Konton. He built an empire from the ruins of past civilisations, by impeaching the previous rulers legally, persuading warring nations to tear each other apart, and eventually destabilised the governments of Dynast until the countries had no choice but to turn to him as their leader. He effortlessly conquered many different nations with his vast army he accumulated over the centuries, and built his Empire over the ruins of the former societies. He was but a rich and famous nobleman known as Kimura to the citizens, a friend to the Kings and Queens of the world, until he took over as Emperor, and established a strict authoritarian regime on the new world he crafted. No one knew his identity as the Primordial of Chaos, not until he was already sitting on top of his throne. He revealed his identity to his Empire after a couple centuries, but his citizens weren't bothered with him as their ruler; they believed he had changed, that he was a new reincarnation that was benevolent and compassionate to the people and wanted to fight against his nature by helping give control to the world. He was weak in this state, there was hardly any chaos anymore, and the citizens took to calling him Konton the Wise. His reign was a long one, lasting nearly a thousand years, and he was loved by his people for being a wise ruler who helped make a lasting nation that outlived the imperfect ones before it. Both Primordials and Men bowed down to him, accepted him, and respected him. In recent years, Kimura decided he needed an heir, as he knew from his past lives that order would never truly last and his reign would come to an end eventually. But first, he needed to take a bride, an Empress. He lined up all the female Primordials living under his rule and judged which one would bear him the strongest child. He was unsatisfied with all of them, and so searched the world for a Primordial that would suit his needs. Eventually, he found a traumatized and scarred female, one who lived within her own palace. He entered her chambers, but was met with hostility and fear from her. He assured her he wasn't there to hurt her, but offer her protection from other Primordials through marriage. She refused, but her power was great and a perfect match for his requirements, and so he didn't accept her refusal. He convinced her to marry him, offering her undeniable riches and protection, and eventually she caved and accepted his proposal, too scared to reject it further. She became the Empress Ciri, Primordial of Data. He immediately took her to bed after her coronation, and impregnated her with his seed, despite her unwillingness to endure the act because of past trauma. Ciri lived with Konton for several months, not exactly happy but she felt safe. When Ciri birthed the child, it was revealed to be a girl. Kimura named her Mariko, the Crown Princess of Konton's Empire. Konton allowed Ciri to raise her temporarily, she was taught etiquette and manners by the royal guards and was homeschooled by Ciri with professional teachers. However, Konton stressed that he wanted her to learn how to use her powers, and so trained her to be a true Progeny. Konton was adamant in raising her to be the new Empress, whereas Ciri was kind to her and treated her as a child, allowing her to play with the other children outside. Mariko was best friends with one boy she met, named Kenta. She used to hang out with him whenever she wasn't training with Konton, and he was the only friend who never treated her differently for being royalty. He was low-born and helped her have fun, she was a delinquent at heart and so the two could have a great time together, playing pranks around the palace and chasing each other around the city. She developed feelings for this boy, which Ciri noticed, but allowed to happen. They started dating, Mariko and Kenta, and he wasn't afraid of Konton's judgement, but Mariko was. As was inevitable of course, Konton found out about his daughter's relationship with a low-born boy. He was furious at such a shameful display, but didn't blame the feelings of the child. In fact, he was more angry at Ciri for not controlling Mariko, and so divorced her and stripped her of her titles and political power, exiling her from the Empire and thus breaking his promise of safety. He used this opportunity instead to marry another woman, a human woman, to strengthen his relationship with humankind just as marrying Ciri did with the Primordials, and since age 12, Mariko grew up with a step-mother. Konton wanted to prevented Mariko from seeing Kenta, instead preferring her to succeed as Empress with a Primordial husband. However, he saw that she was happy with Kenta and eventually allowed the two to stay together, on the condition that they would have to marry each other. Mariko and Kenta were more than happy to, and so at age 14, Mariko was betrothed to Kenta. Ever since Ciri was kicked out by Konton, Mariko suffered occasional "glitches" in her mind, which hindered her training with Konton. He assumed it was just a phase of puberty, and so continued training her as normal. When it came to the day of the wedding of Mariko and Kenta, nearly the whole Empire and its people came to observe. The setting was perfect to her, all her friends were there as bridesmaids, the decorations were grand, and she wore a wonderful long red wedding dress. She had a huge smile on her face the whole time, and after several hours, Princess Mariko was finally married to her dream husband, Kenta. Though, the wedding took a sudden turn for the worst. Several of the guests started screaming, and strangely morphed into monsters and started attacking nearby guests. The minister who married them pulled out a hidden knife and attempted to stab Mariko who was distracted. She didn't react in time and Kenta saved her by attacking the minister, and was impaled himself instead. Mariko killed the minister and tried to help Kenta, but several royal guards arrived and dragged her away to protect her, as Kenta was left bleeding out. All she could hear was screaming as the monsters swarmed the area, killing and ripping apart the citizens mercilessly. Mariko wanted to help, and fought the guards off her, then started fighting against the monsters. In the ensuing battle, Mariko noticed her father sitting up on a throne laughing throughout the whole thing. He revealed himself to her as orchestrating this attack, and that this was a test to make her more powerful. He explained to her that this was an act of the Forces of Chaos, and that she demonstrated great power fighting off his monsters, and soon she'll be able to take over and complete her purpose. Mariko was shocked, she couldn't believe her own father tried to destroy her wedding, and so started attacking him. He didn't fight back, and instead allowed her to kill him, forcing her blade through his heart. He collapsed to the floor, but more guests mutated into monsters, and overwhelmed her. She received a strange headache, and believed it to be another glitch, the fifteenth one she ever received. It came to her mind in the form of a file named Glitch 15, and so she opened it. It contained instructions, telling her to leave immediately before the monsters kill her, and so she obeyed blindly. It gave her directions to avoid the monsters, heading through alleyways and shortcuts like following a digital map in her head. She was lead outside the palace and far away from the wedding, hiding out in an abandoned shed on the outskirts of the country. With the fall of Emperor Konton, his regime and Empire collapsed, crumbling back to dust with no heir to take over. This part of the world fell to anarchy, and disorder, mayhem and turmoil took over what was once a prosperous society. This lead to a huge global war between Primordials and Mankind, who fought over territory and resources that Konton's Empire once managed. The whole time Mariko was confused, she didn't understand why her father a planned the massacre on her wedding, and allowed the downfall of a Empire he spent a millennium developing. Though she soon realised why: Konton was the Primordial of Chaos, and spent his time as a weakling driving other governments to dust. He then established an Empire with the power he received from that, and then built the greatest Order in history, which made him appear weak and harmless to humanity. Then upon allowing the destruction of a huge Empire, he brought chaos and disorder back into a world that forgot what it was. This sudden shift from extreme order to rapid chaos, is what fuels the Forces of Chaos, and is exactly what Konton taught Mariko about it. Mariko spent the next week alone, admiring but hating her father for what he had done, not just to her, but the world. Glitch 15 was her only company, but all it explained to her was that she had a chance to be free from her father's chaotic clutches, all she had to do was delete this glitch, and so she did. Upon deleting the glitch, not only did it disappear, she felt no ties to her father anymore, she felt free from his intimidation and manipulation. It was soon after when the sky was struck open, and she was pulled to a new universe, leaving this damaged one behind... Mariko spent the following two years on Prime Earth. She despised her father and refused to refer to herself as "Mariko Kimura", now calling herself the nickname Kenta gave her, Marie. She used her powers to forge herself an organisation of robots that did her bidding, calling it Botnet. It helped her not become homeless and instead relive her nostalgia as a Princess, creating several bots to be her friends and servants, invading the databases of banks, corporations and individuals and collecting their information for blackmail, or stealing their money. At age 16 she became a hacker known as Malware, and her group Botnet was her digital army taking ahold of several cities. Personality Marie is a rebellious and carefree girl who doesn't concern herself with the opinions of others. She loves to play pranks or show people tricks, bearing a childish attitude to both playtime and business. She only spends time with her best friends, which at the moment are a collection of bots, but even to her friends she'd play a multitude of pranks on, or even insult them. Despite her immaturity, she understands manners and etiquette when in a formal event, and knows when to shut up and what's appropriate to say, even if she doesn't like it. She's a technical genius at heart, and enjoys experimenting with technology by altering its data. She has almost no qualms with killing, doing it often when needs be, but finds zero enjoyment in it. She's not brave at heart, and if she is ever caught by an enemy, she would prefer to run off instead of directly fight them. She feels much more comfortable behind a computer screen than direct confrontation, and makes sure she's untraceable. Though, somewhere deep down inside her, she wants to get caught, and leaves flaws in her system here and there, so it comes down to a chase or a game of cat-and-mouse, as that way she can test her gadgets and powers out while running away. She has always been an attention seeker, wanting to show off how daring or skilled she is to adults, or anyone living now. She may seem asocial but she desperately wants human interaction. Marie also has, because of her past trauma, a fear of commitment, and feels a bit cynical about new people in her life. She wants people to think she's too cool for them and to fight for her approval, even if she denies this, thinking people like this are pathetic. This can cause her to abandon or scare off people who like her, constantly pushing them away, even if she misses them, just so she can hope they return to her side. She tried to make her name public, Malware, in spite of being known for her constant escaping from the hands of the law, as a part of her underlying need to be given attention. Because of this, she uses a voice changer a lot and leaves her hacker name lying around to be heard by others, and believes she's a relevant pop culture icon instead of a nuisance to the law enforcement. Overall, Marie can be described as a great friend and ally, but has some hidden flaws that could potentially get in the way. Powers and Abilities Powers *''Progeny of Data:'' As the Progeny of Data, a result of being the daughter of Ciri, Marie gained power over Data and Digitalism. However, because of her intensive training and influence from Konton, the Primordial of Chaos, her powers manifested differently, in a darker, more malicious way. **'Malware:' This half of Marie's powers allows her to control and create malicious data manifested in physical form. It resembles black and red pixels, that are hard like stone and can be propelled from her body. She can create shapes with it and conjure beings from her imagination using the power. The pixels act like fire, and can spread from object to object, corrupting and eating away at it, if she leaves it be. With this power, she can code together viruses and glitches, that act as powerful digital curses that can effect both computers and reality. Viruses are more controlled attacks whereas glitches are spontaneous and potentially drastic to both enemies and allies. **'Cyberpathy:' This half of Marie's powers allow her to manipulate the data within existing technology with her mind. She can alter and improve data to transform ordinary devices into gadgets, such as turning a phone into a remotely-detonated explosive. It also allows her to communicate with computers, such as receive feedback, give instructions, or simply use them via her mind. This power is limited currently to using one device at a time, and she can only create gadgets from small objects such as a phone or TV. Because of this weakness, she creates gadgets at home and carries them around to use manually. *''Progeny Physiology:'' As a Progeny, Marie has near-human physiology. Though, because of intense training from her father, she has been pushed past her boundaries and has an increased durability, speed and strength. She has the potential to be even stronger, but for now she relies on her data powers to grant her extra stamina, speed, reflexes etc. Abilities *'Combat Training:' Marie was trained twice a day by her father in combat and power usage. She learnt to use most known melee weapons as well as firearms. She is not a master in them, as she lacks experience, but she has expert knowledge in their use and is comparable to master combatants in the field. She has a warrior's resolve in battle, and can utilise her powers in combat effectively. *'Parkour:' Due to her hobbies involving chasing her friends up and around the palace she lived in, she learnt a decent amount of parkour skills that helped her out. She uses her skills to set up equipment in high-up places in modern Prime Earth, and can successfully use her powers to help her travel around the city. *'Subterfuge:' As she got herself in trouble quite often around the palace, Marie taught herself how to lie without being called out by normal means. She can stay calm under pressure and trick people into letting her go, even if they're smarter. This has also helped increase her sneaking skills, allowing her to successfully perform stealth operations even without her powers. *'Multilingualism:' Marie learnt growing up how to speak Japanese and English, but also learnt to speak Arabic, Mandarin and Spanish during her classes at the courts. *'Computing:' Marie is gifted with the innate ability to understand the inner workings of a computer system. She may not know any techno-babble but she can program a computer to do just about anything. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to puncture:' Marie, despite her robust physiology, can have her skin penetrated by sharp enough weapons, including bullets. *'Blackout': If Marie were to enter the hardware of a computer, and a blackout were to occur, she would be trapped within the computer for as long as the power is out. This can be simulated by removing the power from the computer and all plug-ins. *'Progenies:' Other progenies can affect Marie with their powers, even other Progenies of Data or Chaos, despite her powers not effecting herself negatively. Her only power that can leave a negative effect on her is her glitches. *'Rebellious:' Marie has a tendency to disobey order and law, whether she likes it or not. It's just a tendancy, so with enough willpower she can overcome it. *'Lack of Chaos:' Due to her literally deleting her father's chaotic influence, she also deleted the powers she would've gotten from him, leaving her only with Data powers. She has no idea whether or not her chaos powers will return to her, but she feels they won't because Glitch 15 helped her remove them. Equipment *'Rampack:' A metal backpack that Marie carries around with her on covert missions. It contains her gadgets and other equipment, and cab be spread open on the floor to become a computer and radar system. It also functions as a source for draining energy for data powers, as well as a place to hide in digitally when danger comes by, as it also turns invisible. She made this from parts of other technology, and it is very thick and heavy, but light enough for her to carry. It also turns into a quick getaway bike which turns invisible when it reaches over 30 mph. The bike contracts together and forms her bag, while the heavier parts digitalise and become stored within the Rampack's internal storage. The backpack also holds a bot with an advanced simulated personality A.I. she calls Kenta, which grants her access to Botnet and hacks things on the fly for her when she's busy. *'Flip Bomb:' A gadget she calls the Flip Bomb, one of her favourite and first gadgets ever made by her. It's a simple flip phone she carries around in her pocket separate from her real phone. It has the ability to alter the SIM cards of any phone it calls, and upon answering the phone, the target's phone explodes with the force of a small grenade. Normally the target is forced to answer the phone, as it vibrates strongly and always plays their ringtone. It is not limited by knowing their phone number, as she can simply open the phone and it shows a list of every phone number to every phone in a fifty metre radius. *'Persuader:' The Persuader, as Marie calls it, is a small wireless Bluetooth earpiece modified to alter the sound of Marie's voice. It changes her voice to fit the target Marie is talking to, making it sound pleasing and serene to their ears. If not used in the heat of battle, the subject will fall into a state of heightened suggestibility, and they would obey most of what she says. It is effectively a mind control device, and can't make the victim do anything they'd never do, but can make them act upon suppressed desires, even if not serious. It's a dangerous yet highly useful device in Marie's arsenal, which she uses for subterfuge, but it cannot be used on attacking opponents, nor anyone who is aware of the control and is actively resisting it. She only switches it on when controlling someone, and it is small and hidden in her ear, but easily removable. Category:When Worlds Collide Category:OCs